


Higher Than Weather

by Polarnacht



Series: Quick & Dirty [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Romantic Gestures, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: It’s Alec’s and Jace’s day off but instead of spending the day together curled up in a cozy bed, they are demon hunting. It’s raining and Alec is soaked and cold. He cannot help but be grumpy, especially because it’s their anniversary. Jace does his best to cheer his boyfriend up and show him the romantic aspects of their situation.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Quick & Dirty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Higher Than Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today's writing game and the following emojis: 🌧☂🥰
> 
> Thank you so much Windy for this amazing banner 😍 you are the best!!

****

**Higher Than Weather**

Alec glares grumpily upwards. Heavy, thick rain drops fall in a constant flow, enwrapping everything that dares to come in their way. It’s one of those days when it rains just once. It’s one of those days you want to spend curled up in your bed with a book, snuggled into a cozy blanket and into myour lover. 

But of course, that is not what Alec does. He spends the day outside with a bow strapped to his back, throwing knives in his holster and a blade in his belt. Hunting things. Killing things. Instead of being wrapped in a blanket, he is wrapped in rain. He feels the water soak through his fighting gear and seep into his underwear until all he can feel is cold and wet. Whereas he just wants to feel warm. And safe. It would be nice to feel safe for a change. 

“I think that was the last one,” Jace announces, cleaning his bloody blade carelessly on the back of his calf. Jace is soaked as well, his blond hair hangs in strands in his face. But somehow, he doesn’t seem bothered by it. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Jace strolls over, eying Alec carefully when he sees the deep scowl on his face.

 _What is wrong?_ Alec can’t even begin to list everything that is wrong, so he starts with the obvious. “It’s raining.” 

Jace looks up at him, an amused sparkle in his eyes he tries to hide, knowing the glint will anger Alec only more. He tries, he really does. But he fails. So instead of looking up at Alec, he looks up in the sky. “It does,” he finally agrees. 

“And it was supposed to be our day off.” Alec continues, kicking at the weapon one of the demons lost before being killed by one of their weapons. 

“Well, these things don’t kill themselves. Though I agree. They should.” Jace nudges Alec lightly with his boot, but he doesn’t get the hoped for smile in response. So he waits.

“And it’s been a year.” Alec finally adds. Their eyes meet and Jace’s amused spark is instantly replaced by something else. Heat. Love. Dawning understanding. 

“It’s been a year.” Jace holds his hand out, relieved when Alec takes it and lets himself be pulled close. A year like a rollercoaster. Full of love, tender moments and stolen kisses. But sometimes, just like today, it all turns into acid, burning you from the inside. The kiss turns into ash on your lips as it is a kiss you have to hide. The _I love you_ turns into a lump in your throat as you can’t voice it. Only in the darkness of your room. Where Alec really wants to be right now. 

Jace interlaces their hands before he comes up to his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Alec’s cold lips, leaving Alec wondering how Jace’s manages to stay warm in this bloody rain. But Jace’s lips are as hot as he remembers them. Inviting. Tempting. Forbidden. Alec’s eyes dart towards the rest of their group. Thankfully they are still busy.

“I saw one of the demons escape north,” Jace yells in the direction of the others. “Alec and I will take care of it.” Without waiting for a response, but also without letting go of Alec’s hand, Jace starts to jog in the direction he claims to have seen the demon run. 

When they are out of sight, he slows down. But he is still holding Alec’s hand. “You know, what we are doing is supposed to be romantic.” 

Alec opens his mouth and closes it again. Lost for words. They just killed nasty demons, they are soaked and at least Jace is covered in blood and ichor. He tries, but he fails to see the romantic aspect to it. 

But this doesn’t stop Jace. “A lot of mundanes do it, actually. They do exactly the same thing on their anniversary than on the day they got together. And we did hunt demons that day.”

Alec huffs out a laugh. “This is because we hunt demons every day, Jace.” 

Jace grins. He knows Alec is not as grumpy as he still pretends to be. “So you call me unromantic?” Jace says with a fake hurt voice. “Wait.” His eyes light up briefly with the Glamour rune he activates before he vanishes into a mundane shop, leaving a perplexed Alec behind.

When he emerges he holds an umbrella in his hand, a smug smile playing around his lips. Alec just glares at him, but he already feels the laughter curling in his stomach, chasing the acid away.

“A stroll in the rain together with your lover under an umbrella. That’s romantic.” Jace looks up at him, the gleam in his eyes unhidden. He fumbles to open the umbrella. 

“You know, Jace, I think it’s considered romantic when you are not already wet from head to toe. You are supposed to start it dry.”

“Oh shut up, Alec. What you are supposed to do is put your arm around me, pull me close and kiss me. And hold the damn umbrella because you are the taller one.” Now it’s Jace who glares and Alec doesn’t dare to do anything else than exactly what Jace ordered. He takes the umbrella, pulls Jace close and kisses him. 

When they start to walk again, still wet and cold, but with Jace’s head on Alec’s shoulder - not wrapped in a blanket, but in each other - Alec has to agree that it is kind of romantic. Though they should work on the execution.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
